Episode 132
Pagbangon is the one hundred thirty-second episode of Encantadia. It aired on January 17, 2017. Summary With the power of the gems, Hagorn destroys Mancao. Asval picks up the key and gives it to Hagorn. Hagorn says it is time to return to Encantadia before the two Moons appear. Asval said they would accompany Hagorn back to Encantadia. Hagorn said Asval could come, but not Hitano, whom he called a traitor. Hitano asks if Hagorn refers to him, the person who loved LilaSari, or Hagorn himself, the person that caused LilaSari's suffering. Hagorn slaps Hitano, then stabs him, but Hitano healed quickly, as he is already dead. Hitano said Hagorn cannot stop him from returning; Hagorn said Hitano must find his own way. Hitano leaves, while Asval stares at Hagorn. In Lireo, Lira prays, saying that another day has passed without her being able to do anything to reconcile the sisters. Imaw informs her that they haven't reconciled. Pirena had come earlier and tried to reach out, but Danaya rebuffed her for she still has doubts over Pirena. Lira said that it's something she can't take away from Danaya, but was glad that Pirena came to Lireo, something Danaya should consider. Imaw replies that she can't blame Danaya because she does not trust Pirena, but agrees with what Lira said that it was a big thing for Pirena to go to Lireo. Lira was happy that Pirena listened to her. Imaw then said that it is not too late for Pirena, now that Lira is there to lead Minea's eldest back to her sisters. In Sapiro, Pirena sees Ybrahim emerge from a room she did not know. Ybrahim said it was his parents' room. Ybrahim was planning to move the treasures out of Sapiro. Back in Balaak, Hagorn presents the key to Arde, who was surprised that he defeated Mancao, but was wondering why Hagorn has a companion. Hagorn replied that Asval was his former ally when he was alive and that he deserves the same freedom as those of his soldiers. Arde called Hagorn "Ether's beloved disciple." Arde then summoned the army of Hathoria — including the ancients. Hagorn greets his soldiers, promising that he will return them to Encantadia to fulfill their duty as strong soldiers of Hathoria. Ybrahim buried his treasure in some place and told Wantuk not to reveal its location to anyone. Ybrahim then confiscated the treasure Wantuk stole, declaring that the treasures are not for him but for Sapiro. Pirena had followed them and saw where it was. In Lireo, Alena was talking to Banak and Nakba when Danaya approached her. Danaya told Alena that she had some serious matters to tell her, but was afraid that she might back away. Alena replied that she might do what Danaya did to Pirena earlier. Danaya replied that there's a reason why she doesn't trust Pirena, but there is no reason for Alena not to accept her and to love her as her sister, especially since she didn't meant to kill Kahlil, and if she only knew that it was him... Alena cuts her off and forgives Danaya for the death of Kahlil. Danaya wondered what changed Alena's mind. A flashback revealed that while Alena was alone, Lira approached her and showed her an image of Kahlil in Devas. Alena then told Danaya that it is not important why, but what's more important is that she has no more anger towards Danaya, and forgives her. The two then embraced. Back in Sapiro, Lira visits Pirena again. Pirena sarcastically asked Lira to live in Sapiro, since she always visits. Lira asked Pirena if she had gone to Lireo. Pirena replied that she was treated badly by her youngest sibling. Lira apologized. Pirena blames Lira for her humiliation earlier. Pirena choked Lira, and says that she will not listen to Lira anymore. Meanwhile, Ether is asking herself where Hagorn is, now that the second Moon is about to appear. She then said that the Moon should not appear before he does, or he will be stuck in Balaak. She then said Hagorn must return if he wants to reign over all of Encantadia. Hagorn informs Arde that he needs to return to Encantadia, for he still needs to return to his body. Arde wished Hagorn would be able to weaken the power of Emre with his undead army. Hagorn tells Asval to meet him in the shores of Hathoria. Asval then said that he can now return to Encantadia. Alena informs Amihan, Danaya and Imaw that one of the Moons in the sky is reddish. Imaw said that this might be a bad thing that he can't explain. Amihan said that Cassiopea might know something about it, so Alena and Danaya left to consult Cassiopea. Amihan said that she has a bad feeling about it. Imaw felt the same way, telling Amihan to be careful, as long as they don't know what the meaning of these events is. Ether was glad that Hagorn was able to return to his body. Hagorn said that he did not return alone; he also accomplished his goal. He said that his soldiers are on their way, carrying their ancient weapons thirsty for the blood and flesh of their enemies. Hitano secretly joins them. Ether congratulates him, telling him to go and execute his plans. Mira sees the Red Moon. Amihan told Mira not to go out and to be careful. Amihan then asked where Lira is. Lira appears, much to Amihan's relief, and asked her where she had gone. Lira apologized, and asked why she was looking for her. Mira said that it is dangerous, judging from the strange appearance of the Moon. Lira also saw the Moon, and wondered why it is red. Cassiopea tells Alena and Danaya that she does not know what the Red Moon actually meant, but it gives a warning of a phenomenal but terrible event that had happened. Alena asks Cassiopea if she can't see what is happening. Cassiopea replied that she can't see but there is a stench in the environment. Meanwhile, Hagorn meets up with his undead army. Worms fell off these undead soldiers. Hitano bumps into one of the soldiers before going on a different way. Danaya speaks with small pashneas, who told her that they would be fleeing from the darkness. Pirena, Wantuk and Ybrahim also see the Red Moon, and were worried by it. LilaSari went to Hathoria to confirm for herself that the Hathor army has been annihilated. She wonders where Hagorn had been. She then saw that Hagorn has come with a large army. References